deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Patrick Star
Patrick Star is the deuteragonist of the Nickelodeon animated series, SpongeBob SquarePants, and the best friend of the title character. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far * Big the Cat vs Patrick Star (Completed) * Yoshi vs Patrick Star * Caboose vs Patrick Star * Patrick Star vs Dan Hibiki (Completed) * Patrick VS. Globox * Billy vs Patrick star (Completed) * Ed VS Patrick * Homer Simpson Vs Patrick * Spongebob vs Patrick * Buu vs Patrick * Patrick Star (SpongeBob Squarepants) vs Cosmo Julius Cosma (Fairly Oddparents) (Completed) * Luigi vs Patrick Star * Patrick Star VS Leni Loud * Patrick Star vs Nora Valkyrie * Patrick Star vs. Richard Watterson (Abandoned) * Patrick Star vs. Peter Griffin * Patrick Star VS Sans (Completed) * Patrick Star vs Tails (Completed) * Wario vs Patrick Star With SpongeBob * Spongebob and Patrick VS Goten and Trunks * Zim & Gir VS Spongebob & Patrick * Pop Team Epic Vs Spongebob And Patrick (Completed) * SpongeBob SquarePants & Patrick vs. Scooby-Doo & Shaggy Rogers * SpongeBob SquarePants and Patrick Star vs Gumball and Darwin Watterson(Completed) Battles Royale * Idiots Battle Royale * Spongebob Battle Royale (Completed) With the Spongebob-verse * Lazytown-Verse Vs Spongebob-Verse 'Battle Record' Spoiler-Free= WARNING: The following tab will reveal the numbers of wins and losses for the following character. '''Read at your own risk.' |-|Spoiler= '''Battle Record' * Wins: 6 * Losses: 3 * Draws: 0 Potential Opponents * Jigglypuff (Pokémon) * Jake the Dog (Adventure Time) * Yang Xiao Long (RWBY) * Yoshi (Super Mario Bros.) * Butters Stotch (South Park) * Shikamaru Nara (Naruto) * Shrek * Starfy (Legendary Starfy) * Donkey (Shrek) * Crunch Bandicoot (Crash Bandicoot) * Darwin Watterson (The Amazing World of Gumball) * Fuzzy Lumpkins (The Powerpuff Girls) * Knuckles the Echidna (Sonic the Hedgehog) * Clyde McBride (The Loud House) with spongebob * Dr Trayaurus & DanTDM History Death Battle Info Background * Born: February 26 * Height: 6 inches | 0.15 * Weight: 2 oz. | 0.06 kg * Species: Starfish * Residence: 120 Conch Street, Bikini Bottom, Pacific Ocean * Interests: Jellyfishing, eating, doing nothing, etc. * Occupation: Currently unemployed Weapons and Abilities * Star Spin: Can reflect projectiles * Ice Cream: An infinite amount of throwing ice cream that is thrown at such a high velocity it can defeat enemies and harm ghosts. * Pickle Blaster: A gun that shoots pickles. Strong enough to destroy Plankton's robots that had an infinite power core. * Condiment Cannon: A rapid-fire weapon that fires ketchup, mustard and relish. * Exploding Pie Launcher: A gun that fires explosive pies. Possibly the same pies that destroyed Bikini Bottom, but downgraded. * Portable Tartar Sauce: A laser that fires a concentrated beam of tartar sauce. * Neptuning Fork: A blaster that shoots possibly golden claws at an opponent. * Bubble Gum Blaster: A gun that fires bubbles of bubble gum that slow an enemy. * Reef Blower: A weapon like the proton packs in Ghostbusters. Able to suck in objects larger than it's storing area and fire them at such a high velocity it can destroy buildings like Squidward's tiki house. * Sand Manipulation: Can create giant castles, hammers, cannons which balls negate the laws of physics, giant robots, anti-aircraft missiles and possibly more just with sand. * His House: Patrick can casually pick up his house and use it as a bludgeoning weapon, like when he thought Spongebob was a spider and squished him repeatedly. * Flight: Patrick has shown multiple times that he can fly. * Space Suit: A suit Patrick used when Sandy's rocket landed on Earth. * Net Gun: Used with the space suit to trap all the citizens of Bikini Bottom in nets. * Watermelons: Forced a watermelon down Squidward's throat and used on the way to Shell City to press faraway buttons and attack enemies. * The Reverse Whirlpool: Taught it by himself. Has enough force to break through a brick wall. * Toonforce * Butt made of steel * Huge appetite (Was able to eat 1000 Krabby Patties in one day) * Cartwheel * Ground Smash * Superhuman strength * Regeneration * Invulnerability * Grappling Tongue * Can take off his limbs to make a new Patrick * Can Karate chop things clean in half * Surprisingly competent at boating ** Expertise far exceeds Spongebob Elastic Waistband * Can contort his body to new heights. * Is actually quite skilled with his powers. * If stretched out too long, Patrick becomes a pile of elongated body parts and cannot use his powers any more. * Managed to stretch his feet over his head and onto his hands casually. Barnacle Boy * Patrick's superhero alter ego of one of his idols. * Can use many of Mermaid Man's gadgets including (but not limited to) a shuffle boarding trophy and the confusion orb that stuns opponents and makes them brain-dead until it is turned off. * Managed to defeat Man Ray and The Dirty Bubble alongside Spongebob. * The confusion orb only affects enemies in a close radius. Mr. Superawesomeness * Can control ice cream and make them fly at high speeds * Size of an average adult * Super strength * Super speed * Unlimited stamina Feats * Casually picked up his house and used it as a bludgeoning weapon. * Threw an entire dumpster at Spongebob with little struggle. * Lifted a piece of road from the ground it was stuck on. * Can keep up with Spongebob, who can be subsonic at times. * Told Spongebob the answers to a driver's test and even got his own driver's licence. * Can tame giant sea monsters with ease. * Outran the Atlantians, that travelled billions of light years with a million-year-old bubble. * Can karate chop TVs, boats, buildings and even an entire mall in half or into pieces with ease. * Survived being reduced to ashes multiple times and even regenerated in a minute or a few. * Survived an exploding pie destroy all of Bikini Bottom and was fine in the next episode. * Survived being crushed by the Alaskan Bull Worm. * With Spongebob, trapped all of Bikini Bottom in nets because they thought they were aliens. * Survived a high fall after Spongebob manipulated the gravity near him. *Physically stronger than Squidward, who could pull a pirate ship with his upper body strength. *Helped save the Nicktoons multiverse from Professor Calamitous and The Mawgu (A Demon.) *Tried to defeat the Giant Monkey Man from the 9th dimension and the Little Monkey Man from the 8th dimension. *Won the Dirty Bubble Challenge (hit a paddle ball 29,998,559,671,349 times in a row) **However, Patrick lose the trophy he won for it afterward * Ran from his house, on air to the sun and back in less than 10 seconds. This means he traveled 2,299,195,742 miles. **He also ran right to the sun with only his back on fire. Weaknesses * Immensely stupid * Very small in his normal form * Should he stay outside of water for a prolonged period of time, he will die of dehydration (Varies episode to episode.) * Arachnophobia ** Fear of spiders * The Perfume Department * Quite inconsistent. Gallery Patrick Star (CGI).png|Patrick as he appears in The SpongeBob Movie: Sponge Out of Water Mr. Superawesomess.png|Mr. Superawesomeness A5BA88EB-218A-4625-A0F6-A89BFB1F5950.png|Patrick booing you 7321883A-23A7-4F1D-8399-026E80E9164F.gif|Patrick falling on accident Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Animal Combatants Category:Characters with a Healing Factor Category:Combatants with Superhuman Strength Category:Fourth-Wall Breakers Category:Heroes/Heroines Category:Immortal Combatants Category:Male Category:Nickelodeon Characters Category:Shapeshifters Category:Sidekicks Category:SpongeBob SquarePants Characters Category:Toon Force Users Category:TV combatants Category:US Combatants Category:Earth Manipulator Category:Martial Artist